Raijuu
by Aiash
Summary: Meet Levina A.K.A Levi who gets thrown into the world of One piece where she joins the craziest and the most insane adventures along with a certain rubber captain and his crew. Join her as she discovers more about the lives and the bonds between the crew and even more about herself as she sails across the grandline.
1. Chapter 1

**C** **hapter 0: prologue**

 **This is my very first fanfic ok so there might be some mistakes here and there but I hope you enjoy**

Darkness... It's all I can see. There's nothing else, just an empty void.I suddenly recall what happened before I woke up in this dark place.

* * *

~flashback~

I was walking home from school and decided to buy some sweets from the chocolate shop near my house. After buying them, I stepped out only to hear loud screeching sounds from what I found out was that of a car, and to make things worse, it was heading straight my way. My eyes widened as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _'The car is heading straight towards me! I need to move away NOW!'_ I thought as I ran. But hey, who can outrun a speeding car headed straight for you?. As the car came closer, I found out that the driver was dead drunk and I before I could even blink, I was run over. It hurt like hell mind you, sure I had some pain related accidents, but this one takes the cake.

As I was lying there on the road, I had no idea on what happened, I couldn't move, and I started to feel cold and it was summer too. I tilted my head and saw red, a huge pool of red, which I then noticed as my blood. _'Oh right, I got run over by a stupid drunk driver'_. I heard people screaming and shouting, police and ambulance sirens as well. _'Well, at least they weren't just gawking at the scene like people do most of the times'_. I thought.

My vision started to swim and I saw some blurred figures rush towards me. My ears were ringing and I couldn't hear what they were saying clearly . I tried to say something only to end up in a coughing fit choking on my blood as it poured from my mouth. The figures started to get quick on their movements and they seem to be talking to me, but I couldn't understand anything. My vision darkens as I saw the slight tone of orange and red from the sky, and I felt like I have frostbite. _'So this is how it feels when you're about to die huh? Not that anyone will miss me'_ I thought bitterly. The last sight I managed to absorb into my mind was the golden fiery sky of that evening before everything went black.

* * *

~back to present~

"Right, I... I died. So then where is this? I'm sure you're supposed to go to either hell or heaven right?" I said out loud. _'You are not supposed to die yet little girl'._ Called out a voice. Well.. The voice was a bit warped so I couldn't tell if the person was a he or a she." Huh? What do you mean? And I am not a 'little' girl you know! I'm 17 years old!" _' You still have a lot to live for, so we are giving you a second chance to live again'_ "Wait so I get to live again!?" I shouted out. _' Your life was taken by a drunk driver, do you want to accept that?'_ the voice deadpanned. Shocking would be an understatement when I heard that.

"Well..not really... Wait, you're giving me a chance to live again just so I could die in a different way!?" I yelled out exasperated. " And who are you anyways?" _'Who I am is of no importance, I'm just giving you another chance to live and this is how you act?'_ reprimanded the voice. I felt like a child being scolded by their mother." I'm sorry, it's just-" _' unbelievable right? Yeah I know_ '. I sweatdropped. "You're not that serious about this are you?" _'Yeap'_. Replied the voice by popping the p.

 _''_ And pray tell why you want me to live another life? I had a hard life before this, It's not like I wanted to live in the first place, and besides...there are other people who deserve much better than me. People who have dreams unlike me. So why not them? _'_ _'_. _'Just accept it! Don't ask any extra questions! And besides… You look like you really need it'_ called out the voice. _''_ Huh? _''_ I was dumbfoundedI suddenly felt light on my feet as my vision is blasted by a strong light. _'MY EYEEEES! IT BURNS!'_. I swear my eyes felt like eggs frying on a pan at that moment.

Then I felt gravity take a hold of me as I squint my eyes from the light. "WHAAAAAAAA! WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?" I screamed as I realize that I was falling. I could barely keep my eyes open due to my fall.. But after a while the white vision cleared to reveal an endless beautiful blue shining like gems in the sunlight. The view was marvelous and I would really be enjoying it if I wasn't falling from who knows where.

I had my suspicions when I felt sunlight on me so I tried turning and facing the way I was falling from and saw fluffy clouds with the sun's rays beaming through some of them.. The view was so marvelous and it was then that I realized that I was falling from the SKY!. " Oh shit oh shit oh shit God please HELP MEEEE!" I yelled hysterically. Well... Wouldn't you if you're falling thousands of feet from the sky?.

I was nearing the blue surface that I recognized as the ocean and I started panicking. _'Well at least I'll have this to cushion me'_. I thought.

Since I used to swim I knew what to do when I'm falling to the sea from high places. Don't know if this one counts though. I changed my position to a one which appeared as standing before hitting the ocean, as I do, bubbles and blue enters my vision and then, everything goes black.

 **"Hey they don't know who I am or what my name is" *pouts***

 **Meh don't worry I'll reveal all your details soon enough.**

 **"Oh alright"**

 **Well that's it for the first or should I say the zero chapter. Sorry that it's a bit short, but I will make sure to write longer chapters in the near future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys thanks for following me and for the review/s. I got the idea to write this fanfic because I was inspired by This Bites and Twelve Red Lines, also a few more as well. I thought I'd give it ago and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. The real first chapter.**

 **Chapter 1: Fauna Island**

dy...

ady...

ttle lady...

"Little lady!"

 _'Huh? Wha?'_ I woke up to see an old man peering over me. He was around his forties, had white hair and a beard. He was wearing a tan shirt with dark blue jeans with a white apron with some stains. _'A smith maybe?'_ His pale blue eyes were full of worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Honestly, I am not alright. I feel like my head itself is around a ton heavier than it usually is. Overall, my body felt heavy, sluggish and a bit disoriented.

Seeing that the old man was waiting for a reply, I opened my mouth to answer only, no voice came out. I tried again but only managed to croak. My throat was so dry, it felt like sandpaper.

"Oh dear, looks like your throat is dry. Here, have some water" he told softly and gave me a canteen of water.

I bobbed my head in appreciation before taking a sip. After taking a couple more mouthfuls of water, I thanked the kind old man.

"Feeling better?" he asked. "A little. What happened?" I asked.

"Well, a couple of children playing around found you washed up ashore and called for help". As he mentioned this I saw four little heads hiding behind the old man. "My name is Edelweiss Garmund, and if you don't have an idea to where you are, you are at Fauna Island" he answered seeing the confusion on my eyes.

I was about to introduce myself to him only to feel a very painful headache that made me wince violently. My vision started swimming again, as i saw black spots dancing around, I heard the old man calling out to me with worry along with the added voices of panicking children before I pass out again.

 **~××××X××××~**

I woke up again to find out that I was lying on a soft and comfortable bed. I sat upright to look around and saw that no one was in the room. The room was well furnished. Though it had wooden walls and ceilings. There was a bookshelf further across the room as well as a reading desk. The room had a very relaxing feel to it.

I glanced at the window and saw that it was almost evening..seeing the fiery red sky. The sky felt nostalgic as I looked out through the window.

It was like a sudden flash that all the memories from before struck me like lightning. The spectral voice, the darkness and... The accident where I saw the exact same colours that I am seeing now.

 _'Is this my new life then?'_ I thought.

I then saw a white fruit... Or what I thought was a fruit with some swirly lines, on the side table near the bed along with a jug of water and a glass to drink from. My stomach started rumbling when I saw it. _'Well I am pretty hungry, but I have never seen a fruit like this before...it looks appetizing though...'_

 ***grumble***

"I guess I am too hungry to think about anything. And, it's not like they'll get angry if I eat it right?" I told myself. I tried to stand up, only to feel dizzy so I opted to sit on the edge of the bed. I then saw that I was wearing a white sundress with a few ruffles at the bottom. My chestnut brown hair was dry and it was let down.

I took the fruit gently and inspected it. It looked fine and was more like an apple only with white skin and swirly lines decorating it.

 ***grrrrumbllle***

Since I couldn't hold it any longer I took a huge bite from the fruit...only to regret it seconds later.

"URRRGH! What in the WORLD! -" was all I said when ***BAM*** the door slammed open.

"What happend!? Are you alright!?" shouted the old man who introduced himself as Garmund. I nearly choked on the piece and barely managed to swallow it despite the horrid and rancid taste it had.

I looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. Like a child got caught stealing from a cookie jar. Then, we had an awkward moment where we stared at each other. I did not know what to do so I just sat there until, all of a sudden, Garmund started to laugh loudly.

As he was laughing, I saw a woman much more younger than him, poke her head through the door along with two little children whom I recognized from earlier, who's face changed from worried frowns to happy smiles and laughs.

I started to flush because of the sudden attention and laughter. It was something I was never used to.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I did not expect to see something like this after your shout" chuckled Garmund.

"It's nothing...really..but what is this? It looked quite good and, I was feeling a but hungry so I decided to taste it. Tasted very bad though" I told a bit embarrassed.

"You ATE it!?" Garmund yelled. I winced and looked down because of the sudden raise in his voice. "Do you know what that is?" he asked a bit softly seeing that I was a bit shaken.

"Um, no..not really.. A fruit?" I answered as I raised my head. I saw that the three who were outside a few seconds ago was approaching me along with Garmund.

"See here little lady, that you have there in your hands is called a devil fruit" he explained. The word devil fruit rings some bells in my head but I don't remember, so I leave it for later.

"What's so important about it for you guys to be so shocked?" I asked, curiosity taking its roots.

"That's because little lady, devil fruits when eaten, gives the person some sort of ability. There are three types of abilities. They may be elemental, animals or maybe one where you may have an ability like an object, such as a scissor where you are able to cut anything. They are categorized like this in the order I tell you, the elementals are called logia, as you become the elements itself. The animals are called zoan as you are able to wield the strengths and specialties of the animals you become. The third is called paramecia where it is pretty much random." Garmund explained further.

"So I get some nifty powers?" I asked feeling a bit excited after hearing the explanation.

"However, the devil fruits have a curse" my face paled after the revelation. "A curse!? Do you mean I'm gonna die!?" I started to panic.

"What he means is.." interrupted the woman next to Garmund who she gave an irritated glare to, "...that you will never be able to swim after eating them, they are considered as the treasures of the sea since they cost a fortune, but the curse they come with makes you weak to the sea. The irony when the treasure that comes from the sea makes you weak to it huh?" explained the woman while Garmund chuckled good naturedly.

All of that really sound familiar, but I still couldn't remember from what it was. So I left it alone and observed the woman who spoke.

She looked a lot younger than Garmund probably around her twenties with her blond hair tied in a high ponytail with bangs framing her face. She wore a pale green dress with her long sleeves rolled to her elbows. Her eyes were that of a sky blue that were full of mirth. She looked quite similar to Garmund if you looked closer.

Standing on each of her sides were a boy and a girl, who clung to the woman's dress, who both had the same blond hair and sky blue eyes. They probably were twins because they look so much alike. The girl was wearing and orange dress up to her knees with matching flip-flops while the boy was wearing a blue shirt with tan shorts and shoes.

As I was digesting the new information, the woman began "Sorry about that, my father never explains anything clearly" she said with an apologetic smile. "Oh, my name is Edelweiss Martha by the way, and these two.." she mentions showing the twins next to her "...are Rose and Ren*, my two lovely flowers" indicating the girl and boy as she said there names respectively.

The girl gave a shy wave while the boy whined "mooom~" with embarrassment when called flower.

Since I didn't get a chance to introduce myself because of passing out last one I took this chance quite happily. "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Levina, you can call me Levi if you want to. Oh and thank you for saving me by the way, I have to repay you somehow" I told gratefully.

"Oh there's no need to, besides.. It's these two you should be thanking. If they and their friends never found you, we wouldn't have been able to save you" replied Garmund while motioning to the twins, who gave beaming smiles.

"You can stay here if you don't have any place to go. The Edelweiss household will always be welcome for you, besides, I would love to have extra female company with me" Martha told me with a gentle smile.

I thought about what Martha said and I accepted her offer. Besides, I was excited about what kind of devil fruit I ate. I used to swim before, back in my old life, and it is a bit disappointing that I will never get to swim again. _'But hey I get cool powers'_ I thought

 ***GRRRRUMBLLLE***

"But first things first, let's get something to eat shall we?" Martha mentioned with a teasing smile while my face is beet red. But I laugh along with them.

 _It was then that I started living my life at Fauna Island along with the small Edelweiss family. I never had anyone in my life worth calling family, so I thought I could start my life all over like the voice told me to._

 _I thought that I will never have to worry about anything bad happening again. Oh how wrong I was._

 **Well that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Ren*: means Lotus in Japanese.**

 **Aiash: Looks like you got your name... Aaand ate a random fruit on a desk. Who does that? *squints at Levi***

 **Levi: Hey don't judge me, I was really hungry!**

 **Aiash: What are you? Luffy?**

 **Levi: What!? No-!**

 **Aiash: Well that's all for this chapter.**

 **Levi: Hey wai-!**

 **Aiash: See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the second chapter and hope you guys enjoy. Please do follow and review if you like my story.**

 **Chapter 2 : Layla**

It has been 3 months since I have been living with the Edelweiss family, and 3 months is a long time to discover a lot of things.

Namely such as discovering that I am now living in a fictional world that I knew that was not supposed to exist.

How I found this out? It's because I saw a map of the world in one of the store rooms when I went to get some tools Garmund asked me to. I found out that Garmund really is a smith and he goes on a week long trip to sell his crafts to Loguetown.

It would be a lie if I said I didn't scream like an idiot when I found about the map of the world. Because I can't wait to join Luffy's crew if...if they want me that is.

The rest of the house residents came rushing in to see what was wrong, only for me to tell them that it was a mouse. It was a little white lie but I couldn't help it.

It was also then that I found out about my devil fruit abilities. All of a sudden, my hair had turned silvery white with a light blue shine to it and my head adorned two fluffy ears. Wolf ears to be exact. Oh and embarrassingly, a tail too. Thank goodness I was wearing a knee length dress with tights though.

Both the adults then finalized it as the _inu inu no mi*: model wolf_. But being a zoan type doesn't change your hair colour. It's actually the opposite where the animal fur will have your hair colour.

However it wasn't only that, it seems that I can only change to a wolf partially, I couldn't change myself completely into a wolf. But since we couldn't figure much out, we left it be.

However I was stuck with the ironic fact that my name also meant wolf when I had a wolf devil fruit. They'll never let me live this one down will they?

Martha on the other hand seems to love growing fruits, apples being her favorite and also one of the best produces from the East Blue too,which reminded me of the oranges grown by Nami's and Nojiko's mother. They were sooo good!

I had lots of fun playing with the twins and their friends. Their names were Jess and Taro as I had found out.

Jess had short brown hair with a band to keep hair from her eyes and wore an orange shirt with a pair of green shorts and red shoes, while Taro had short dark blue, almost black hair and wore a white shirt with red pants and blue shoes.

While Jess and Ren were hyperactive, Rose and Taro were on the quiet side while Rose is a bit shy but Taro is just...Taro. Quiet and assessing.

Well, I say playing but it's them playing with my ears and tail most of the times.

Since the island is called Fauna Island, there were lots of different animals. Species that I have never seen before. Some were adorable while others were downright weird.  
As the days pass by i got to know the Edelweiss family and the island residents better. They are such sweet people who cares and depends on one another, like a big community.

I was even famous among the village children because of my devil fruit abilities, so I often babysit when the adults have important matters to deal with.

 **~××××X××××~**

I woke up early in the morning and finished my daily routine. Have breakfast, help Martha to tend to her apple trees, help Garmund with his smiting and then play with the kids.

After having finished my chores as well, I went to my room to lie down since I had some free time. I thought about cleaning my room because I like to keep things nice and tidy.

As I was cleaning, I saw a corner of a piece of paper underneath the side table. _'What is this? I don't believe I have seen this here before'_

I slowly pulled the corner and out it came. I dusted it off to find out that it was an old picture.

The picture had five people in total, a couple and three children . _'It's like they were celebrating some sort of occasion'_ All of them were smiling.

I recognize two of the people in the picture. One man had a familiar face with pale blue eyes and dark hair, he looked much younger than now with an arm encircling a smiling blond woman with bright emerald eyes next to him. It was Garmund. A bright smile was adorning his face.

 _'The woman with him must be his wife... Did she pass away?'_. Then with them were two little girls and one boy.

One of the girls was Martha who looked very much like a mix of her parents with her blond hair and blue eyes. She was also smiling along with a boy with ginger hair and green eyes. They were probably around the age of 8 or 9 years old.

My eyes then stopped at last girl who had the most brightest smile, carrying a basket of apples, she was wearing similar clothes to the other females in the picture.

They were wearing a simple light green colored dresses that reached to the knees of Martha and the new girl while it was ankle length for Garmund's wife. The dress had a deep forest green color ribbon tied around the waist, while the males wore a white shirt with tan shorts.

As I was taking in the features of the last and probably the youngest girl in the picture around 5 years, I was surprised to see that she had stunningly _white_ hair with emerald green eyes from the older woman.

However, the most surprising thing was that she was like a doppelganger of me except for the fact that I had brown hair and that I had tan skin unlike her pale complexion.

All of my features from my heart shaped face to my emerald colored eyes, they were exactly the same.

 ** _*CREAK*_** I jumped due to the sudden sound to see Martha looking at me with a solemn look noticing the picture I had in my hands.

"Hey Martha, what is it?" I asked. "Where did you find that picture? We have been looking all over the place and thought we lost it" Martha came and looked at the picture.

"I found it under the cupboard when I was cleaning". "Well isn't this nostalgic, this picture was taken when our first apple trees grew fruits, back when Mother and Denver, my husband was...alive, it was such a long time ago". Martha told me with melancholy.

"Oh so he wasn't a brother? Then who is the girl with the white hair?". I asked as we walked out of the room to settle down in the living room.

"She's Martha's younger sister and my other daughter... Layla, she looks a lot like you now that I look at you Levina" called out Garmund as he came into the house.

"She left the house around 30 years ago, well...more like forcibly taken away" Garmund said in a very cold voice. "She was around 4 years back then"

"If I may, who took her away from you?" as I asked carefully. Garmund looked away as Martha gave me a tearful gaze. "It was the marines"

The quiet and firm answer shocked me to the core. A little girl was taken from her family away at the tender age of 4, and not only that. She was taken by the one group of people who are supposed to protect the people.

"But….Why?" was the only thing that I could ask as my throat closed up due to the grief they had experienced.

"It was because she possessed some sort of power, as the government said. We don't know what it was but she was dragged away from us! All of us tried getting her back through the years, my mother passed away due to a bad heart and the government killed my husband 4 years ago as a warning!" cried Martha.

"But before all that, after 10 years of being captured, Layla had escaped from their clutches and has been missing, but has a bounty on her head. She was last seen 5 years later after that" Garmund turned towards me with a serious look as he stated.

"Then 17 years later you appeared on the beach. I don't think this is a coincidence, but I think Layla is still alive, and _you_ Levina, are most likely her daughter" he ended.

All I could do was gape at them with my mouth wide open. _'My mother!? I never had a mother! I always lived at that crappy orphanage and then that accident happened. After that I met the voice and it said about living again and that I might need this! And now I get sent to the One Piece world only to find out that I might originally be from this world!? I feel that the voice hasn't told me some things'_

"That's right, that's why I made you wear a big hat to cover your face when you went with me to Loguetown that one time" Garmund told me softly, pulling me out of my mulling.

"Oh by the way, you might be thinking about my age but I am around 40 years old while Rose and Ren are 12 years old" Martha revealed with a sly smile.

"YOU LOOK TOO YOUNG!" I was honestly surprised. She didn't have any wrinkles on her face either. _'This family has awesome genes huh?'_ I mused and realized that I am now part of it as well.

"So are you telling me that you are my grandfather while Martha is my aunt and Rose and Ren are my cousins?"

"Yes, even the twins know. But this is no time for idle chatter. Levina, you must not get caught by the marines. I don't think Layla would send you here without a reason. You also have exceptional skills with blades and your devil fruit skills after training here. You must look for your mother, and find out why the government is after her like they are"

Garmund grabbed both of my shoulders as he said this. I have never met my mother, nor did I know that I even had one.

As I was going to answer him, I was cut off with a loud set of banging on the front door. Ren and Rose had crept in from the back door their faces showing fear.

The words they whispered to us was enough to rush Garmund into action, while Martha pulled the twins and I into the spare room I was staying in.

The words the twins whispered were...

 ** _"The marines are here"_**

 **Aaand that's a wrap everybody! So how do you like the new chapter?**

 **Inu inu no mi*: Dog dog fruit**

 **Levi:...**

 **Aiash: What's wrong Levi?**

 **Levi: *evil purple aura comes out***

 **Aiash: Umm... Levi chan...? *gets nervous***

 **Levi: Oh, nothing is wrong, I just can't wait to skin you alive that's all. *smiles***

 **Aiash: That smile is too scary Levi chan... Sooo moving on, please make sure to review and follow okay? See you next chapter! *runs away***

 **Levi: GET BACK HERE YOU SHITTY AUTHOR! *runs after Aiash with every sharp object she can find***


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: About the question or rather doubt asked by BloodWaltz, about Jabra from Cp9 having the inu inu no mi model wolf, you will have to wait for quite a while until the ultimate reveal. There will be hints from time to time so I'll leave the guessing to you guys!**

 **So here's your new awaited chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Family and departure**

 ** _*BANG BANG!*_**

"Garmund! You there!? Hurry up and open the damn door!" yelled out a voice.

We all let out breaths that we never knew we were holding, recognizing the voice of the village mayor, Vlatka.

He was almost as old as Garmund from looks with his white hair and chocolate brown eyes that were framed with glasses due to old age. However he looks rather thin compared to Garmund's broad frame due to his smithing occupation.

As Garmund opened the door Vlatka flew in and closed the door quickly.

Before could ask anything, the old man Vlatka began "Garmund, you must send Levina away from here as fast as you can! The marines are here for an inspection and even if one of them recognizes her, it's all over"

"I guess that it's happening a lot sooner than I expected it to" Garmund let out a sigh.

"What do you mean? Did all of you knew, who I am?..." I spoke out all of a sudden, walking out of the room with Martha and her twins. "...and what do you mean sending me away? Were you planning on doing that from the start? Without even telling me?"

"We had no other choice, Levi, if you stay here, they will catch you. They will try to draw out your mother from her hiding. But we are doing this for you too. Who knows what they will do to you if they catch you. We don't want you to get hurt" Martha said teary eyed as she took both of my hand in hers.

"We don't want big sis Levi to be caught by the bad guys!" "Seeing big sis being free is better for us than staying here and getting caught!" cried the twins each hugging my sides.

"Young lady..." addressed the mayor. "Your mother was the brightest sun in our village, and she was taken away. We don't want the same thing to happen again...especially to her own daughter. You are as precious to us as she was precious to this village"

"Now, you must hurry, my wife and some of my friends have prepared a boat for you on the south coast, the opposite of where the marines have docked. It's now or never to leave"

Garmund approached me with two sheathed short swords in hand. They appear to be two Wakizashi swords. "These were specially crafted for you. You always did say that you liked dual wielding short swords. These will always remind you that you are never alone, that you have someone looking out for you, also consider this our gift to you, they also have a secret gimmick which you must find out yourself"

I accepted the two swords, they felt light in my grasp, easy to handle. As I took in their appearance, their beauty took my breath away. They were so beautiful.

One sword had a light blue sheath while the other had white. Their hilts were the same colour as their sheaths and they did not have any guards that were present in swords. The difference between the blades besides their sheaths were found as I unsheathed them.

The blade with the blue hilt was in a silvery white while the blade with the white hilt had a light blue glow to it. Both of them had a strange aura but they felt just right.

As I was marveling at the beauty of the swords. Martha brought out a huge pack for me. "This will have all the necessities you will need for your long trip. I also put half of my savings to incase you might need money"

Martha explained as she went to her mother hen mode.

"Now, let's go" Garmund insisted. With an exasperated "Finally!" coming from the mayor, as we headed outside.

 **~xxxxXxxxx~**

With a wine red cloak lent to me by one of the mayor's friends we made our way to the dock to see some villagers readying the boat since they didn't want the marines to grow suspicious with a sudden lack of populace.

I sweatdropped as I saw woman pretending to faint because they saw the marine captain that had visited while others were squealing like little girls when they saw the soldiers, while the men of the village were trying to make them drink.

Even though it was exaggerated, they were being distracted just so that I could escape them.

They are all doing it...for me...

 ** _'Go away you shitty brat!'_**

I started to hear scornful voices from my past life as I made my way to the boat.

 ** _'No wonder you're fucking stupid, because you don't have a family!'_**

The boat was ready and the villagers had loaded it with containers of fruits and meat and barrels of water as well.

 ** _'You should've never been born!'_**

Tears started swelling in my eyes as I approached the boat.

 ** _'You should just go and DIE for all we care!'_**

Never did I have anyone care for me. Not one single person.

But here the whole village is helping me. They don't even know me.

The memories I made in this island flashes before my eyes.

All filled with fun and love. Something I have never received...not even once.

I must look really stupid by now judging their startled faces as they saw at me. The once headstrong and cheerful girl, sniveling like an idiot. With tears and snot running down her face.

Their actions filled my heart with an unimaginable warmth. ' _Is this how it feels to have someone care for you?'_

Martha tried comforting me by saying soothing words which was actually making it worse.

"Come on now pup, I thought you were stronger than that" teased Garmund.

"M not a pup" I mumbled out wiping my tears, which was rewarded with him ruffling my hair which had grown up to my lower back.

Yes it's only been three months and my hair had grown exponentially. Being in an anime world must've done that. _'Anime world's are amazing'_ I thought.

"Here is something from us!" the twins both brought out a black beanie hat with a white paw print on it _'really?, a hat with ears and a paw print?'_ I deadpanned but it was rather…..cute. Either ways it was so sweet that I couldn't help but hug the both of them. "Awwwww you shouldn't have you two! It's so adorable, thank you" I cooed as I hugged them.

After bidding the rest of the people at the coast goodbye, I was halfway the small ramp to board the small boat until a firm hand clasped on my shoulder.

"Don't think of this as a burden Levi, it's true that you will be chased and that bad things will happen, but it's not always full of frightening and sad moments...there'll be fun times too, times that you will meet new people, make friends. So when you're out on the sea, make sure to enjoy as well" Garmund voiced out.

"Don't worry grandpa.." Garmund was startled as I called him that, this being the very first time. "I think I'll have plenty of fun times in this adventure, I promise that I will find mom as well so...don't worry.." I gave them a cheeky smile before boarding the small boat.

"I'll make sure that you'll how I'm doing from time to time. Wouldn't want my family to worry endlessly now would I? I'll make sure that the picture will be nice too!" as I said this, it was answered with exasperated shouts and gasps of knowing that I am planning on having a bounty.

I put on my black beanie given by the twins and adjusted my attire which consisted of a white shirt with black short shorts with a dark blue short sleeved jacket up to may waist with black knuckle gloves and matching black ankle boots.

My two swords were strapped on my lower back in a criss-cross fashion. I had given the red wine cloak back to the mayor's wife for her to give it back to it's owner.

My long chestnut brown hair, now a tad bit lighter in shade, was done in a French braid so that it will not get in the way during battle.

I set off quickly after bidding my family goodbye seeing that the marines had begun their inspection there were lots of tears shed and endless goodbyes as my boat drifted farther away from the island that I now considered my home.

 _'I may not know much about my mother, if she really is...or why she was being chased by the marines, nor about the fact that I really am from this world or not, but I will definitely use my the knowledge I have about this world to my full advantage'_

Yes, the fact may be that I was a loner back then, but now...I have changed, I am no longer the weak and cowardly Levi of my past life, I will live my life to the fullest here full of all kinds danger and adventures and make sure that I will have no regrets.

I confidently strode my way to the front of my ship. _***BOOM!* *CRACKLE!*** _I gaped to the sight in front of me as I saw that I was headed straight into a fucking STORM!

"Sweet baby crackers! Why a storm NOW OF ALL TIMES!?" I yelled to the high heavens or seas when it started raining as I ran around the small boat to control it.

Well, so much for the part about living through all kinds of dangers..first thing first.. I must survive this fucking storm!

 **So sorry for a late chapter, I was going to post this but the internet went crazy on me. TT**

 **So it took a while for me to post this chapter, if you like my story, feel free to review or PM me if you like and also a big thank you to the people who follows my story! :)**

 **Levi: "Are you trying to kill me before the story even starts!?"**

 **Aiash: "Oh come on Levi, everybody likes a challenge"**

 **Levi: "Do you want another episode of 'chasing you around with sharp objects?' "**

 **Aiash: "Touché, I'll tone it down a liiittle bit, but majority is among the readers.. Ain't that right you guys?"**

 **Levi: "I know that it's a bit late but all One piece characters are and always will be owned by Oda sensei"**

 **Aiash: "And Levi and the rest of OC's are all owned by moi, see you next chapter you guys!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys just letting you know beforehand that I might not upload the chapters as quick as the ones before because of my busy schedule.**

 **Chapter 4 Shipwreck and Meeting**

To think that I could maneuver a sailboat in the midst of a storm was really stupid. Like...VERY stupid, especially when I don't know much about navigation. The only thing I know by a little amount is map reading.

Thus the reason why I'm currently stranded on an island (I don't know how lucky I am to survive without sinking like a hammer) which is home to a lot of, let's just say _'weird'_ animals.

Now these aren't the type of animals that are similar to that of fauna island..no..these were just outright weird as in a pig and a lion mixed weird. There was a dog and a rooster?

 _'Ok am I hallucinating or not?'_ I pinched myself. Nope not asleep this is all real and not only did I lose the boat, but also all of the food supplies that were so graciously prepared by the village for me.

I only managed to save my pack and my swords, and am currently fuming. Now the reason why I'm so angry is that I encountered the voice as I was unconscious after shipwreck, and meeting a certain shelte- I mean boxed man.

* * *

Before I woke up

I was surrounded by a familiar dark void where I can only see myself clearly. "If this is a dream, then I must be having a really fucked up one or I'm dead...again...lovely" I deadpanned.

I decided to walk around however I could because, since I couldn't differentiate the difference from the top and bottom if this place had one, it was hard to know if you're moving at all.

 _ **"Well hello to you too girl, remember me?"**_ answered a voice in an amused manner, which was also quite familiar.

"YOU!" I started recognizing the disembodied voice. _**"Now now, no need to be so loud-"**_ "What the hell did they mean that i have a mother!? I thought I died and got sent to another world? And I'm pretty sure I don't have any parents!"

 _ **"What I said was right. You did die, you did get sent to another world..."**_ the disembodied voice began in a serious tone. _**"...however the rest is a seeecreeet~~!"**_ That does it! If this person? Had a body, I'm sure I would've throttled him/her/it? by now.

Noticing that my patience was thinning it rapidly, it began. _**"If you want answers..don't you think that it's better to ask the person in question?"**_

"Then where and how in the fuck am I supposed to find her!?" I shouted again. Yea..it seems I tend to get really angry whenever I speak to this...voice.

 _ **"Tsk Tsk my dear, I'm sure you're not THAT stupid now are you?"**_ there was a trace of disappointment in the voice.

I stopped at that statement and thought about it. "What do you mean?" I was honestly clueless until... _ **"What world are you in?"**_

I faceplamed so hard due to my sheer idiocy. "Of course! I'm in the world of One piece, it's painfully obvious to where I should go". _**"Seems you have finally realized. Looks like you do have brains after all, hahaha".**_ "Oh shut the hell up!"

 _ **"So now that you know where you have to go, I'll be taking my leave then..."**_ I was about to answer it when it interrupted in a sing-song voice _ **"...oh and by the way, you're gonna wake up soon and better get out of the water before you drown and die for real"**_

Suddenly bright light attacked my eyes which caused me to instantly shut them on instinct. I heard sounds of crashing waves and opened my eyes slowly, only to see that I was almost waist length deep in the sea.

Thankfully I had my pack and two swords with me as I reached for a long oar which by pure luck, was floating by me. I never knew that devil fruit users get this weak once in sea water.

I literally felt like falling asleep in the water, it was so tiring. Luckily I was, dare I say it _'shipwrecked'_ onto an island. I dragged my tired body from the sea water with the help from the oar by using it as a walking stick, and flopped onto the sandy beach and rested for who knows how long.

After changing my clothes since they were soaked through and through, I made my way into the island and encountered these animals. Including a sheltered so- I mean a box man called Gaimon.

He had green hair, or were they leaves? He looked like a shrub. Tanned skin and quite a beard too. He was literally crammed into the box but luckily his limbs were free.

It seems that he got stuck in a treasure chest while he was looking for treasure. The irony right? Either ways he said that he was protecting his treasure and that he will kill me if I try to take his treasure.

I swear it was really hard to get the guy not to kill me considering he's very protective of his treasure which in reality is not even there in the first place.

"I know that you're after my treasure! And you ain't getting any of it!" a gun was pointed to my face. "Look, I don't want any trouble or your treasure, I was-" "I know that you're after my treasure, you're just one of those thieves aren't ya!? Think you could trick me eh?" aaand now I'm surrounded by rabid animals.

I realized that I was treading on a tightrope at this rate. But even if I tried reasoning with him, he just doesn't believe anything I say. It took a lot for him to calm down.

* * *

And that is how I'm currently high up in a tree thinking about ways to stop myself from going mad because of the voice and how stubborn and hard headed Gaimon was.

He's not a bad person and I understand his reason for being distrustful. But he could've at least tried hearing my reasons in the first place.

In the end it's just me waiting for a ship to pass by so I could hop from ship to ship in order to get to Loguetown.

I lost my map during the storm so I had no way of finding where I am unless a certain straw hat captain and his newly budding crew drops by.

It wasn't long until I heard a scream not too far from me. I had my devil fruit activated so that I can listen in to the faintest sounds made from the forest.

I quickly put my beanie on and grabbed my two swords and pack and stealthily made my way to see what was going on. As I made my way there I heard shouting as well.

It seems whoever came to the island had found Gaimon. I saw some figures talking to him and it took nearly everything to stop myself from screaming finding out who the mystery figures were.

 **~xxxxXxxxx~**

A pirate crew stopped by treasure island to see what kinds of treasures were hidden within the island.

A man who carried three swords with unusual mossy green hair was left to watch the ship while a ginger haired woman, a long nosed young man with black curly hair who wore a checkered bandana and finally another young man with also black hair who wore an old straw hat made their way ashore onto the island.

All of a sudden strange animals came out into the clearing the crew was at. They were surprised and scared except for the straw hatted individual who was laughing and having the time of his life.

It was not long that they found Gaimon which was lead by the straw hat chasing him after being shot. The crew including the swordsman who joined the rest soon settled in a clearing after finding out why Gaimon was trying to send people away.

He mentioned another person, a young woman who came to the island nor too long ago and he agreed that she can stay until a ship comes by so she can leave.

Nobody seemed to notice except for the swordsman that they were being watched. He stood up all of a sudden alerting the group that they were being watched by someone.

A nearby bush rustled a bit causing the others to bring out their weapons, the woman, a three part staff while the man with the bandana brought out a sling shot.

All of a sudden the swordsman rushed in with all three of his swords. ***CLANG!*** To his surprise, his swords were blocked all of a sudden by two short blades. One silver while the other was a pale blue.

He jumped back joining the others while their 'spy' moved out of the bush with a bit of a scowl on her face.

She had long light brown hair done in a braid which was slightly messy and decorated with small twigs and leaves from being in the bush and emerald eyes which had a hint of annoyance.

Her attire was simple enough you could say, because she was wearing a simple sleeveless black shirt with dark blue mid-thigh length shorts and wore dark brown ankle boots.

She adorned a black cat eared beanie with a white paw print on her head and was carrying a backpack along with the two swords that blocked the three swords, their sheathes bound on her lower back in a criss-cross manner.

"Is it normal for people jump anyone who looks at them from afar nowadays?" was her annoyed question.

"Well if you just came out without hiding in that bush, we could've prevented this outcome and besides...what you said was almost same as spying" was the ginger woman's prompt reply.

"Well...my bad then, I was curious to see how you guys dealt with him-" she pointed to Gaimon who seemed to recognize her "-and also to ask if I could go along with you guys since you guys came after I was washed up ashore because of a storm" she replied after putting her swords back in their sheaths.

The four members of the pirate crew then realized that she must be the other person who came to the island.

"Oh and sorry for being rude, but my name is Levina you can call me Levi if you want. I'm what exactly you'd call a vagabond, who aimlessly moves from one place for another but I have a certain place I have to go in order to search for someone important" was her introduction.

"And where would that be?" questioned the long nosed teen albeit a bit nervously. To his question, the young woman gave a confident smirk her eyes full of determination "I'm heading to the Grand Line"

 **Aand that's it for now guys. Hope you enjoyed! Please follow and review or PM me if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys I'm back and I'm sooo sorry for people that wanted to read this chapter, it's just that I'm so busy with college and they won't stop giving assignments T^T  
But hey, I finally got sometime to write this chapter so hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5 Invitation**

"I'm heading to the Grand Line!"

As I said this, I have never felt so nervous and honestly, I felt scared, however I didn't let it show on my face.

The silence between us was getting a bit too much until-

"you're heading to the Grand Line too!?"

A red blur was suddenly right in my face as it yelled. It was Luffy.

"Y-yeah that's where I'm headed-"

I stepped back a little as he was too close for my comfort. I looked at the others as there were various reactions ranging from scared, shocked to curiosity.

"-or so I thought and judging from your reactions yes I really am. I just don't have a boat at the moment, ruined by a storm" I said dejected.

"What kind of person are you searching for if you have to go all the way to the Grand Line?" it was zoro who asked the question.

"Not to mention that you are going alone too.."

"Well.." I started to panic internally thinking about what to say. _'Should I tell them about her or not? They might know about her and may, just may not let me go with them. Maybe if I just don't reveal who she is, it may be fine'_

"... I'm searching for my mother." It's the truth no matter how you put it. It's not like that I'm lying to them.

There was this awkward silence until Nami started. "Your mother?"

"Yeah, I don't know her, nor do I have any memories of her. My grandfather said that she is in the Grand Line and that she may know some things that I want to learn, so I'm gonna go look for her since she never came back home"

Not that I really know if she's really my mother or not, I'm just curious myself to see what kind of person she is.

I mean, I can't even begin to comprehend the fact on how I originally belonged the One piece world while I remember growing up my whole life in the other one.

Slowly I started walking towards the beach with all of them including Gaimon following me.

"If you're going to the Grand Line, then shouldn't you know about navigation?"

Way to rub salt in my wound Nami. "I know how to navigate, I'm not that good though, the only thing I can do confidently is read maps and that's it"

"By the way, are you guys pirates?" I asked.

At my sudden question, the four of them went on guard, well in Luffy's case...not so much.

"Oh please don't misunderstand, I'm not gonna take any bounties if that's what you're thinking about, I was just curious that's all" I scoffed in good nature.

"We're pirates and I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" well, we all know who that was.

When he said that, it may look like he's simply saying something like a child does. But for me, I can see the sheer determination and will to achieve his goals from his eyes. That simple line which holds so much strength, I never had such resolve to say anything like that.

"Oh right and one more thing, I have introduced myself, but I don't know your names" I asked even though I knew their names. _'Better be safe than sorry'_

This lead each of the pirates to introduce themselves properly.

"You know straw hat? You guys remind me of the days when I was a pirate" Gaimon began.

I tuned him out because as we walked out into the beach, my eyes landed on a beautiful and Caravel with a cute ram head. Merry, it was the Going Merry in all her glory.

She was so beautiful and I couldn't help but keep staring at it. I never knew that the others have finished their talk with Gaimon.

I kept ogling the ship until I felt a tug, on my tail. Wait...my _TAIL!?_ It was then that I realized that I had changed into my half human half wolf form. There was another squeeze and I jumped with a yelp, grabbed my tail away from the assailant and gave a hard kick.

 **~xxxxXxxxx~**

Straw hats POV

As they finished talking with Gaimon, they turned around to see a very strange sight. They sweat dropped as the girl that they met no so long ago was ogling their ship. What was surprising though was that her hair had turned snow white with a fluffy tail of same colour from her umm...behind.

They kept staring for quite a while to see if the girl would realize why it was so quiet all of a sudden. But apparently not.

All of the pirates had the same reactions. Shock and surprise. However a certain straw hatted captain was excited beyond reason and thus grabbed her tail, to the exasperation of the others.

 _'Are you an idiot!?_ ' the remaining pirates chanted in their heads as they saw their captain.

It was not long that the rubber captain was kicked across the beach with a surprised shout, with her clutching onto her tail like it's her lifeline. Her face exploded into a range of colours and emotions from shock to pure anger and then to a sudden fit of embarrassment.

 **~xxxxXxxxx~**

I jumped out of stupor after I saw the shocked faces of the Straw Hats. Then it registered in my mind. I just kicked _Luffy_ across the beach!

I felt multiple emotions at once, but most of all, I felt embarrassed. Not only have I lost control of my devil fruit ability, I didn't even pay attention to my surroundings.

I crouched into a small ball and deactivated my ability. I Just stayed like that and drew some scribbles in the sand with my finger tip with a depressed aura surrounding me.

"A devil fruit?" was the question that came.

I just stayed sulking and answered with a simple nod. The Straw Hats sweat dropped at my behavior.

There was silence for sometime and no one made any moves nor asked any questions, that is until Luffy came running across the beach with his huge smile.

The Straw Hats immediately knew what was going to happen.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy shouted.

I turned around and saw his excited face because there were stars for his eyes…literally! As well as the intrigued expressions of Nami and Zoro. Usopp not so much...well, can't blame him though.

"So what kind of devil fruit is it? It's not scary...right?" questioned Usopp.

"Well I don't think it is...because even I don't know much about it. I tried searching books, but couldn't find any" I answered. "All I know is I have wolf abilities... So I'm thinking that it's a zoan ability where you get qualities of animals and their strengths, but I can only change half-way, not more than that"

"You mean you don't know much about it?" asked Zoro.

I nodded to his question. Whereas Nami looked a bit suspicious about it. But hey it's the truth. I know that this is definitely not the inu-inu no mi model wolf. Because a certain member in the Cp9 has the fruit. I wonder what's mine though?

As I was thinking, Luffy, who was very quiet for a moment suddenly sprung to me yelling-

"JOIN MY CREW!"

-to which I was a bit surprised. Well I know he'll ask almost anyone he's interested in but not like this...Oh what am I saying. It's always like this.

As he stated his proposal, I saw Nami and Usopp trying to reason with him while Zoro was just smirking at their demise.

"You want me to join your crew?" I asked to make sure I heard it right.

"Yeah" was his simple reply.

Honestly I was really happy. I was actually invited to join in a group. Be it with Pirates. Someone was actually happy for me to join them. It didn't take 5 seconds for me to give my answer as a yes.

Not much later, I felt the dread of something that I definitely did not want to happen, happen. What is it you ask? Well it's owing money to a certain ginger navigator in the ship.

I had no other choice. I did not bring much clothes because I thought that I would be able to buy some from an island I stop by. It's not like all my clothes will be safe from the travels. It won't be long until I have to ask her for money.

I boarded the ship with a heavy heart of knowing what might happen but gradually felt better as we set sail, knowing that we'll be getting ourselves a blonde chef soon.

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Well about Levi's devil fruit, I have a very nice ability and it's finalized as well. It will be revealed in the Grand Line. There is a lot of time for the story to progress into the Grand Line, but it is also there that her abilities will get revealed part by part really slowly. I know I'm a tease and all but trust me cause it will be worth the wait. Make sure to follow and review if you like my story! :D**


End file.
